These Are The Moments
by LiveLaughLove9
Summary: Nick's parents send him to live in Tennessee for the summer with their family friends, the Stewarts. This story takes you through the time Nick and Miley spend together. Will Nick find out her secret? Legal! NILEY Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me with a new story! This idea just popped into my head when I was watching a trailer to the Hannah Montana Movie. My other story Forever and Always is going on a hiatus until I can think of a new plot for it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated for this story!**

"Well, here we are Nicholas" Nick's father said

"Why are you doing this dad?" Nick said, grabbing his duffel bag out of the car.

There he stood, in front of the airport. His parents were forcing him to live with family friends in Tennessee for the whole summer. They thought that a break from the band, and stardom would do him some good.

"Because we love you Nick" his dad said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you love me, just let me stay with my brothers and play my music!" Nick shouted.

"Nicholas, your mother and I feel that it is a good idea to do this. It is only one summer, and who knows, maybe you will learn something from it!" his father said

"I know this is just a waste of my summer, so please, just let me stay here!" Nick said

"Nicholas, this is final. We are not changing our minds. Now go, your plane is taking off in fifteen minutes.

Nick said goodbye to his dad, walked inside of the airport, went through security, and arrived at his gate. He opened the note his mother wrote him.

Dear Nicholas,

You know the only reason we are taking you away from your music is because we believe that you need a break. We love you, and your brothers love you also. You will be living with our family friends, the Stewarts. Please, Nick, be kind to them. They are such a loving family, and they hold a place near and dear to our heart. Robby Ray will pick you up at the gate, along with his two children Jackson and Miley. Jackson is a year older than you are, and Miley is the same age as you. They all are very nice. Call us whenever you get the chance, and be sure to try to have some fun. We all love you.

Love,

Mom

Nick rolled his eyes at the note. If they really loved him, then they wouldn't be doing this. He got excited when he read the part about Robby Ray having a daughter named Miley. Maybe she was hot. He got on the plane when they called his seat number, and started to fly off to Tennessee, aka, Middle of nowhere.

"Come on Miley! Nick's plane is going to land in twenty minutes!" Robby Ray yelled at his daughter

"Coming Daddy!" Miley yelled as she finished applying a light coat of makeup to her face. She quickly looked in the mirror, gazing at her appearance. Pleased with how she looked, she ran down the stairs, and got into her father's old pickup truck. Jackson wasn't going to come, because he just got a full time job working at the local restaurant. Not much of a step up from Rico's, but it made him feel good about himself.

Miley Ray Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana, was an average girl. Except for being an international Pop star. She was spending some time at her home in Tennessee, with her father and brother, taking a break from the crazy lifestyle Hannah lived. Her father invited Nick Jonas to come live with them for the summer. From what she heard, the spotlight was starting to get to him, and he was starting to get a big head.

She met Nick once before, at the recording studio. But she only met him as Hannah. Now, she was going to meet him as Miley, and she was excited to get to know him as herself. He and his brothers didn't know that she was Hannah Montana, and she was planning to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Miley and her father pulled up at the Tennessee airport. It wasn't too big, considering they lived in a very small town. Nick's flight had just ended, and people were already starting to get off. Suddenly, a curly haired boy walked up to her and her father.

"Hello Nick!" her father said, holding out his hand

"Hi Mr. Stewart" he said, shaking his hand

"Oh please, call me Robby Ray" He said "And this is my daughter Miley" he said, gesturing towards her.

"Hi, I'm Miley" she said with a smile on her face

"Nick" he said, making eye contact with her

**Nick's POV**

'Miley is hot!!! I don't think I've ever met someone as hot as she is! She has long curly brown hair, her eyes are crystal blue, and she has a killer body! This summer may not be too bad after all!'

**Regular POV**

"Ready to go then Nick?" Robby Ray asked, as he carried one of Nick's bags to his truck

" Yes sir" he said, also putting one of his bags in the truck

"Daddy, will you please drop me off at the barn on our way back?" Miley asked quietly

"You have a barn?" Nick asked

"Son, we have everything you can imagine on this ranch of ours" Robby Ray said, chuckling

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" Miley asked

"Sure" he said

"Well then, I will just drop you two off at the bottom of the driveway, and Miles, you can take Nick on a tour of our ten acres!" Robby Ray said excitingly.

"Sounds good" Nick said, staring at Miley

**Hate it? Love it? Review! I already have the next chapter written so I will probably be putting it up later today, or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see by my posting habits, I'm very excited about this story. I really hope you guys like it! Pleaseeeee review, it would make my day**

**Nick's POV**

Robby Ray dropped Miley and I off at the bottom of the ridiculously long driveway. Gosh, I bet that thing is about a mile, or two.

"It's going to be a little bit of a walk to get to the barn" she said, putting her gorgeous locks into a ponytail

"Alright, no problem" I said, trailing behind her

"So, why exactly did your parents send you here again?" she asked, now walking next to me

"I guess my family thought the Hollywood spotlight was getting to me" I said, rolling my eyes

"It happens sometimes" she said

I gave her a confused look. How did she know that?

"I've heard" she caught herself quickly

I'll be finding out some more information later, but I'll let that one slide.

"So, what do you like to do around here?" I asked, changing the subject

"Sneak out" she said, smirking

"So you're a little rebel aren't you?" I asked, also smiling

"Not that kind of sneaking out. Trust me, there are no parties to get drunk at around here. You wouldn't be able to find one, even if you tried" she said, adding a slight skip to her walk.

"Well then, what kind of sneaking out do you do?" I asked, now getting interested in this conversation

"I guess your just going to have to wait and find out" she said, jogging ahead.

This girl was a mystery, one that I was surely going to solve.

**Regular POV**

After walking for fifteen minutes, they finally reached the barn that had all of the horses in it. Miley quickly opened the door, and they walked inside. There were two horses inside the barn.

"This is Sophie, my horse" she said, pointing to the brown and white horse

"And this is Teddy, the horse you will be riding" she said, pointing to the brown horse.

"Riding?! No, I'm not much of a horseback rider" he said, getting a bit nervous

"Don't worry, it's easy" she said, putting a saddle on her horse

"What if I fall off?" he asked

"Then you will get back on" she said, smirking

"If I die, it is on your conscience" he said

"Okay, but I think I'll be able to live with the guilt" she said, putting a saddle on his horse

"Now get on" she said, hopping up onto her horse

"Easier said then done" he said, trying to mimic what she just did, actually getting on the horse

"I did it?" he said, as more of a question than a statement

"You did it!" she said, giggling at his lack of confidence

"Okay, now where are we off to?" he asked

"Just follow me" she said, riding the horse out of the stable, with Nick close behind her

They started to ride through a big field of wheat. They were riding for about a half hour, seeing different landscapes, each looking more beautiful than the one they saw before. They ended up at a huge waterfall.

"What is this?" he asked

"My paradise" she said, looking at it in awe "This is where I come when I just need to be alone" she said, tying her horse up to a small tree.

"And you showed it to me?" he asked, also tying his horse up to the tree

"You wanted the tour" she said smiling

"I guess I should be honored" he said, walking near the waterfall next to her

"You should be" she said, grabbing a rope swing from a tree that hovered next to the waterfall.

"You're not gonna…" he started to say before he was cut off by the sound of water splashing and getting him wet.

"Get in the water!" she yelled to him

"Your crazy! We're not even wearing bathing suits!" he said, taking a step away from the edge of the waterfall

"That didn't stop me now did it?" she asked, swimming around

"I guess not" he said, lightly laughing

"Come on you'll love it!" she yelled

Giving in, he took off his shoes, grabbed the rope swing, and swung in after her. Being sure not to land on top of her, he let go, and felt freezing cold water sting his senses.

"It's freezing!" he yelled

"I never said it was warm" she said laughing as she swam up to him

They were treading water, so close to each other. So close, that if one of them moved, they would surely lock lips. Nick started to lean in, but that was too quick for Miley's liking. Before his lips touched hers, she went under water, and started swimming to back to where they jumped in.

Noticing she was no longer there, he felt kind of like an idiot for trying to kiss her. He has only known her for about two hours, why try to rush things? He had the whole summer ahead of him. And he was, going to kiss her.

"Come on Nick! We've got to get back for dinner!" Miley yelled to Nick, as she was squeezing the water out of her hair

Nick swam over to where Miley and the horses were, and he squeezed the water out of his shirt, and attempted to squeeze the water out of his cargo shorts.

"I can't believe I just did that" he said

"You loved every minute of it" she said, untying her horse

"Sure, it was fun, but now, we have to go all the way back, wet, on a sweaty horse" he said, scrunching his nose at the thought

"Think of it as a new experience" she said, getting on her horse

"A very smelly experience" he said, also getting onto his horse

They rode back to the barn, and started walking up the long driveway to the house.

"So, tell me more about yourself" he said, trying to get to know her

"My name is Miley Ray Stewart, I am sixteen years old. I live in California, but I spend my summers here in Tennessee. I have a brother named Jackson Rod Stewart, and he is a bit obnoxious.

"You live in California?" he asked, a bit shocked

"Yeah… surprised?" she asked

"Looking at your dad… yes" he said, smirking

"He is a little bit of a hillbilly, but I'm proud of him" she said smiling

"Don't you miss your friends during the summer?" he asked

"Yeah, but I love it here so much, and sometimes, they come and visit me for a few weeks" she said, playing with her hands

"Does your boyfriend come and visit?" he asked, praying that she'd say she didn't have a boyfriend

"Lucky you, I don't have a boyfriend" she said, slightly making fun of his question

"Who said I was interested?" he asked, teasing her

"You're the one who asked if I had a boyfriend" she said, lightly bumping into him.

"So Nick Jonas, what is your life story?" she asked

"Like you don't already know" he scoffed

"So I guess that statement about you having a big head was true" she said, making fun of him.

"Fine, My name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I have three brothers, and I'm in a band called the Jonas Brothers" he said

"Hmm, never heard of them" she said, teasing him

"Oh really?" he asked, stopping in front of her

"Really" she said stopping, looking at him straight in the eye

After a long silence, she whispered, "We're here"

He turned around and looked at the huge house. It was a classic old white plantation. It had a deck wrapped around the whole thing, and it looked like there was just a renovation put on it. (Think of the notebook)

"Go get washed up rock star" she said as she was walking up the steps "and be sure not to be late for dinner!" she said, walking into the house.

He stood in front of the house in awe. He couldn't believe how fortunate he got. This may just be the best summer he will ever have.

**Review, Review, Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm absolutely loving the feedback I'm getting on this story! And since I'm on break, and have nothing better to do with my time, here's another review. And just to clear things up, this story is 100% legal! It is not Miley Cyrus, it is Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana, who has met the Jonas brothers in an episode. Just wanted to clear that up. So, here's the next chapter! **

**Miley's POV**

Walking up the stairs to my room, I felt like I was on top of the world. Nick was a really sweet guy; he just needed to learn how to be a little less bigheaded. Dinner tonight is definitely going to be interesting. I better take a shower, I smell like a horse… literally.

**Regular POV**

Miley turned on the shower and quickly washed her hair. She used her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, shaved her legs quickly, and stepped out of the shower. She then towel dried her hair, put a towel around her body, and went over to her closet and grabbed her favorite white eyelet halter top sundress. She accessorized it with a navy blue cardigan, navy blue flats, and a navy blue necklace. She changed, went back into her bathroom, and started working on her hair and makeup. She quickly blow dried, and curled her hair, and put a light layer of makeup on her face.

When she was finally pleased with her reflection in the mirror, she decided to go downstairs to eat a family dinner.

"Hey Miles" her brother Jackson said

"Hey Jackson" she said, helping him set the table

"So how is this Nick kid" he said, setting the plates down by each seat

"He's nice, you'll like him a lot" she said, setting the napkins and silverware next to the plates.

"You don't like him, like him, do you?" he asked cautiously

"Jackson, I've only known him for less than five hours, it's a little early to be thinking like that" she said

"Just be careful Miley, I've seen you get your heart broken by so many guys, I don't want to see that happen again" he said, putting the glasses down on the table.

"Thanks for your concern big brother, but I'll be okay" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Kids dinner!" their father shouted.

Miley and Jackson sat down at the table, Nick came downstairs wearing an Abercrombie polo, and a pair of Khaki shorts, and sat across from Miley.

"Hey I'm Nick" he said, introducing himself to Jackson

"Hey man, Jackson" he said, shaking Nick's hand

Robby Ray came into the dining room with a plate of Ribs, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and a bowl of some peas.

"This looks really good daddy" Miley said, taking some mashed potatoes

"Yeah Mr. Stewart, it looks good" Nick said, taking a rib off the plate.

"Well kids, dig in!" he said, spooning some peas for himself

"So Nick, how do you like it here so far?" Jackson said

"Its really cool, lots of things to do" Nick said, quickly looking at Miley

"I already took him on the tour" she said

"Yeah, and from what I see, it's going to be a fun summer" Nick said

"We're very glad to hear that" said Robby Ray

During dinner they talked about embarrassing stories from Miley and Jackson's childhood, and after they had some home made apple pie. When everyone excused themselves, Miley went outside into the backyard, with Nick close behind her.

"So, you still haven't told me about how you sneak out" he said

"You still haven't earned an answer" she said, taking off her shoes

"And how do I earn an answer?" he asked

"By watching very closely" she said, walking down the long hill

Following close behind, Nick was still trying to figure this girl out. She led him to a huge tree, which had a tree house built into it. He smiled at the sight.

"This thing is huge!" he exclaimed

"My daddy built it for me and Jackson when I was three" she said, taking down the rope ladder, getting ready to climb up.

"You first" she said, handing the ladder to him

"Why me?" he asked

"Because I'm wearing a dress" she said teasing him

"Oh" he said, his cheeks turning a little pink

Nick started climbing up the rope, with Miley close behind him. When he got to the top, he walked into the magnificent tree house. It was made of wood, and there was a chalkboard, a table, and a few bean bags and pillows in there.

"I can't even tell you how many sleepovers I've had in here" she said, grabbing a beanbag to sit on

"Doesn't it get cold in here?" he asked her, also grabbing a bean bag

"Yeah, but when it does, we have this little heater we bring in" she said, playing with her hands.

"Do you play with your hands when you get nervous?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his

"Sometimes…" she said, her face turning a light shade of pink

"So your nervous right now?" he challenged her

"N…no" she stuttered

He leaned in, close to her and whispered, "then why are you playing with your hands?"

She turned her head away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Am I finally starting to figure Miley Ray Stewart out?" he asked, playfully turning her face towards his

" Maybe you are" she said, getting up from the bean bag

Miley went over to the entrance of the tree house, and started to go down the rope ladder.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused

"I need to go inside, and go to sleep. I can't let a boy who I've known for about six hours figure me out that easily" she said giggling

With that said, she disappeared down the rope ladder, and started running back to the house, with her shoes in one hand. Nick looked at her from the window of the tree house smiling. Maybe she wasn't going to be too hard to figure out after all.

**Kinda rubbish, but it was just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise! Expect the next update maybe on Saturday or Sunday! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

It has been a week since I've started to live with the Stewarts. I usually spend most of the day with Miley, completing chores like feeding the chickens, and grooming the horses. Even though I know that a super star like me should definitely not be doing this kind of work, I don't really mind it. It gives me an excuse to be with her. She is so down to earth and cool. And there are a few observations I've made about Miley Ray Stewart in the past seven days.

She sneaks out every night with her guitar, and does not come back until about 3 o'clock in the morning.

Every time I try to follow her, I always lose her.

She does not like to talk about her mother's death… at all. I brought up the subject, and she almost started to cry.

She is in better shape than I am. We had a race to the barn… she beat me by a landside.

I've only known her for a week, but I'm totally and completely in love with her.

**Regular POV**

"Nickyyyy wake up" Nick heard a voice say. He grunted, and said, "Five more minutes please"

"Come on Nick! I have something to show you" Miley whispered to Nick

"Miley, are you aware of what time it is?" he asked her, grumpy

"It is 2 o'clock in the morning" she said, as if it was not a big deal

"Yes, Miley. 2 o'clock in the morning. Usually normal human beings are sleeping at this time" he said

"I'm not a normal human being Nicky! You should've figured that out by now" she said giggling "Now get up, and put some sweats on! We can't miss this!'

Nick did as she told him to. He put on some sweat pants over his boxers, and a Notre Dame Soccer sweatshirt. He went out into the hallway, to be greeted by Miley. She giggled, grabbed his hand, and led him quietly down the stairs.

"Miley Ray where are we going?" he asked, annoyed

"Well my little ray of sunshine, why waste time sleeping when there is going to be a shooting star to watch at 2:30 this morning?" she said, putting on a pair of UGG boots over her pajama pants.

She led both of them outside, and they started walking to her back yard. She took a turn into the woods, and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Come on, it's not much further" she said, leading them to a big cliff

"Oh my god" he said, taking the scene in

"It's beautiful, isn't it" she said, letting go of his hand, and laying down on the grass

"Yeah, you are" he said, not paying attention to what he just said

She shot him a confused look, and in realization to what he just said, he blurted out "I… uh mean, it's beautiful" he stuttered, turning pink

She looked away from him, heart fluttering. She looked into the night sky, and saw the shooting star.

"Look at it!" she exclaimed pointing to the star

"Oh my god, I've never seen anything like it" he exclaimed

She sat up, and got onto her feet. She looked over at Nick, who was still lying down, and offered him her hands. He looked up at her with a smile on his face, and grabbed her hands. She pulled him onto his feet, and wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she started to sway.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Dancing, what are you doing?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"I guess I'm dancing" he said, also starting to sway

They stayed like that for about a half hour. Then they resumed their previous position laying down looking at the stars. Miley fell asleep on Nick's chest, but Nick stayed awake. He was running his fingers through her beautiful hair, and tried to remember everything about this moment. When he saw the sun starting to come up, he decided it was time to leave. He picked Miley up bridal style, and carried her back to the house.

He opened the door quietly, trying not to wake anyone, but had no such luck.

"Where have you been?" Jackson asked with one eyebrow raised, and a sly grin on his face. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Shh don't wake her up" he said, gesturing to the sleeping girl in his arms

"Okay, but I will be waiting for answers once you put her in her bed" Jackson said, grinning

Nick slightly chuckled, and turned on his heal to bring Miley up to her room. He laid the sleeping girl down in her bed, and went back downstairs to face her older brother. He went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table where Jackson was also sitting.

"So, what were you and my baby sister doing outside at six o'clock in the morning?" Jackson asked

"She took me out earlier this morning to go look at a shooting star, and she fell asleep while we were out there" he said, not making eye contact with her brother.

"Dude, I need to tell you something about my sister" Jackson said, "When she falls for a guy, she falls hard. If you want to start dating her, you best not break her heart. She's already been broken by so many guys, and I don't think I can handle seeing her be broken by another" he said

"Jackson, I really like your sister. And I'm not planning on going anywhere" he said honestly

"Okay then" Jackson said believing him "Oh, yeah, I should also tell you about the purity ring she wears" he said smirking

"Don't worry buddy" he said holding up his left hand showing his own purity ring "I'm also pure till marriage" he said smirking

Satisfied with Nick's answer, Jackson said, "Okay then, good luck with her, and remember what I said"

Jackson got up from the table, and headed off to work. Nick also got up from the table, and went to his room to get a few hours of sleep. That girl exhausted him. But it was totally worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!! I haven't updated in forever!!!! I promise that this chapter and the next chapter will be superrr long, and they will be updated within reasonable time!! Thanks for all of the support I'm getting on this story!!! I really love reading all of the reviews about it! **

The next day Miley woke up in her bed, confused, and very flustered. She could feel her cheeks burn when she thought about what happened last night. She was genuinely falling for Nick, and it really scared her. She swung her long, lean legs around the side of her queen sized bed, and walked across the cold wood floor into her bathroom.

She took a quick warm shower, blow dried and curled her hair, and put on a pair of short teal shorts, and a flowing navy blue and teal flowered tank top.

She walked back into her room, checking the time before she went down the stairs.

'Wow, I slept pretty late' she thought as she looked at the clock that read 11:30 AM.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw her father making some pancakes.

"Late night?" he asked with a smirk on his face, as he put some pancakes on her plate.

"I showed Nick the shooting star last night" she said, pouring a light amount of syrup on the pancakes

"Good, he needed to see something besides some traffic and car lights of L.A." he said

"Yeah, I feel the same way" she said, digging her fork into the pancakes

"So what's on the agenda for today?" her father asked

"I think I'm going to hang out today, maybe show Nick around town later" she said

"Okay, well I need to go down to my office and have a meeting with your tour planner, he wants to do another one during your Christmas, and Spring break" he said

"Okay" she said, putting her plate in the sink "I'll take care of good old Nick" she said, leaving the kitchen.

Miley walked up the stairs, passing by her room, walking over to Nick's. She lightly knocked on the door, and when she heard no response, she let herself in. She saw a shirtless Nick tangled throughout the sheets of his bed, sleeping. She quietly walked over to his bed, and lightly shook him, whispering "Nickk wake up". Nothing. She decided to crawl onto his bed, scotching over to him and shaking him a little harder this time. When she realized he wasn't going to wake up, she decided to get off of his bed, and go feed the chickens. Just as she was about to move, she felt a strong pair of hands wrap around her waist tightly.

"Nick!" she squealed "Please let go" she screamed as he swung her around, so she was laying on top of him.

"And you thought I was asleep" he said, smirking

"You are a very good actor" she said, resting her head on his bare chest

"How did you sleep?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back

"Very well, how about you" she said, drawing circles on his torso

"Excellent" he said

"I'm glad, will you please let go of me so I can feed the chickens?" she asked

"Nope" he said, holding onto her waist tighter

"Please, they will start to get really loud if I don't feed them" she said, starting to squirm in his grasp

"Okay, I will let you go. But on two conditions." He said, still holding onto her waist.

"Okay, shoot" she said, looking into his eyes

"Number one, after you feed the chickens, you need to come back here, and spend the rest of the day in this bed with me." He said

"Okay, that seems do-able" she said "What's number two?"

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Wh..What?" she stuttered

"Will you, Miley Ray Stewart, be my girlfriend" he said, looking into her eyes with confidence

"I… ye…. Yes!!" she said, hugging Nick tightly.

"Good" he said, returning the hug "Now go feed those chickens" he said, with a smirk on his face

"How am I supposed to leave now?" she asked, with a huge smile on her face

"I'll be right here when you get back" he said

"Okay" she said, getting off his bed, and going down the stairs. Nick also got out of his bed, and walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he put a plain white t-shirt on, and a pair of khaki shorts. He went back into his bed, and heard Miley walking up the stairs.

When he saw her walk into his room, a smile formed on his face. She was his now. She walked over to his bed, and collapsed on top of him.

"Hello beautiful" he said, grasping her waist tightly.

"Hi" she said, burying her head into his chest

"So, now that those chickens are fed, I think you need to live up to your end of the bargain" he said running his fingers through her curls

"I'm here, aren't I?" she said grabbing one of his hands, and lacing their fingers

"You wanna know something?" he asked, drawing circles on her palm

"What?" she asked smirking

"This might be one of the best summers I've ever had" he said

She turned away to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks, but Nick wouldn't let that happen. He lightly grasped her chin, turning her head so they would lock eyes. He then, closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a light kiss. After about a minute, they broke the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes. Miley then put her head back on his chest, and they laid there, talking for hours. Miley learned everything there was to know about Nick, and Nick learned everything except one thing about Miley. She still hadn't told him that she was Hannah Montana.

It's not that she didn't want to tell him, she certainly did. She was just scared. When she told Jake about her being Hannah, she had known him for a good six months, and knew she could trust him. Miley still wasn't sure about Nick. She didn't know if he had a temper, so in case something happened between them, he wouldn't go telling everyone. She definitely planned on telling him, she just didn't know when.

When Miley's dad got home, Miley and Nick got out of Nick's bed, and went downstairs to greet him.

"Hey daddy" Miley said, eyeing the box of pizza he had

"Hey bud, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to join you and Nick for dinner tonight. Jackson took another shift at the restaurant, so he wont be back until late. Here is some pizza!" he said, handing her the box "And I will be in my office if you need me" he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Weird…" Nick said, opening the box of pizza, taking a slice for himself.

"Yeah, he must have a lot of work" she said, also taking a slice

"Well milady, what would you like to do?" he said with pizza sauce on his cheek

"Well, I'd like to teach you how to eat" she said giggling as she wiped the sauce off his cheek "But seeing as that cant be done, I will let you decide" she said

"I want to go back to that waterfall" he said

"But it's almost dark" she said

"Then what do you have in mind Miss Miley" he said smirking

"Hmm, I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve" she said, leading him out into the back yard.

She led him up to two trees, which were standing side by side. There was a hammock hanging in the middle of those trees, waiting for Nick and Miley to lay on it.

"I guess you do have more tricks up your sleeve" he said smirking, grabbing her waist, and laying her on top of him.

"Seems like we've been doing this all day" she said, resting her head on his chest

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, running his fingers down her back

"No problem at all" she said smiling

After an hour of lying on the hammock, Miley noticed that Nick was about to fall asleep. Seeing as she wasn't able to carry him, she had to wake him up, and lead him to his bed. When she dropped him off in his room, she gave him a kiss goodnight, and went to her room to grab her guitar. It had been such a long time since she sang, and she really wanted to go get it out of her system. She went out onto her balcony, and started to strum her guitar.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes they knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

I may I know it

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going

And I,

I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on,

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith

When she finished singing, she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around to meet Nick's shocked expression.

"Nick… I… um" she started to explain, but she was cut off by Nick saying, "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously, on These Are The Moments…

"_Nick… I… um" she started to explain, but she was cut off by Nick saying " Who are you?"_

"Nick, please let me explain" she said, putting her guitar down, walking towards him.

"Miley, tell me what's going on right now" he said, backing away from her "Your voice sounds so familiar "

"There's a reason for that, Nick" she said, playing with her hands

"Well, tell me!" he said, noticing her playing with her hands

"I'm… um… Hannah Montana" she said, her voice so quiet, he couldn't hear it

"What?" he said, staring at her with a shocked expression

"Nick, the reason you recognize my voice, is because I'm Hannah Montana" she said, finally meeting his gaze

Nick stood there. He didn't say anything; his face didn't show any expression. He was frozen.

"Nick, say something" she said

"Let me… digest this." He said, sitting down on the nearest beach chair

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my friend Oliver fainted when I told him" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Miley, I'm not going to faint" he said, staring at her

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" she said, feeling insecure under his gaze

"So, when me and my brothers met Hannah, it was you?" he said

"Yeah" she said

"Prove it" he said, challenging her

"You said I was pretty with the goofiest expression on your face" she said, smirking

"Okay so that was you" he said, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks

"Nick, just because I'm Hannah Montana, I don't want that to ruin our relationship." She said

"Mile, I really, really like you, I maybe even love you. This didn't ruin our relationship, I just wish you told me about it earlier" he said, taking her hands into his.

"I might love you too" she said, cheeks turning a light shade of crimson

He lightly grabbed her cheek, and turned her face so she was looking her straight in the eyes. He lightly placed his lips onto hers, and they slowly started making out. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, slightly pleading for entrance, and slightly smiled to himself when she opened her mouth. They stayed on the balcony making out for about five minutes, when Miley broke the kiss, needing air.

"I change my mind about the last thing I said" Nick said, staring into her eyes

"Wh… what?" she said, getting nervous

"I love you" he said, lacing their fingers

"I love you too Nick" she said "And now that this Hannah thing is out in the open, there will be no more secrets between us" she said

"Good" he said, pulling her into a hug

She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Nick then led her over to the lawn chair she was sitting on, and pulled her next to him.

"Looks like your spending tonight with me again" he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly

"And what makes you think that?" she asked, smirking

"Cause you can't get away from me" he said, tightening his hold on her

"I wont complain" she said, snuggling deeper into his chest.

**Hope you liked it! I need some serious reviews so I can put out the next chapter soon! I'm a little stumped about what to do next… I still have a few ideas, but some feedback about what to write next would be greatly appreciated!! **


	7. Author's Note

Forgetting someone. It sounds simple enough. When you want to forget someone, because of the bad things they've done to you, you simply erase every memory you've had with them from your mind. But sometimes, erasing every memory is something you know deep down somewhere in your heart, you don't want to do. Seven months. It's not a long time. It's about a whole school year. But seven months is enough time for you to fall in love with someone, give them everything you posses, and get your heart broken by that person.

I'm not going to name any names, because that defeats the purpose of the whole healing process, but I know that this person has left me with a deep wound in my heart, that recently has closed up. So my healing process is complete, right? Wrong. Now that the wound has healed, I now have to go back to the way I was before the wound even appeared. The way I've been acting for the past months after the wound appeared, was just a cover up; a complete stranger living my daily routine for me, while I hid in a cave, trying to cope with the pain the wound has given me.

Then, I see someone who could possibly make the wound completely gone. It's like seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Its like feeling god is ready for me to stop suffering now; I'm allowed to be happy, and go back to being myself. This new person could make me forget what's his name, and just continue to live my life the way i want it to be lived. He may not be the most romantic person, and he may not always know what to say, but he is what I'd like to call a friend, and he can take some of that pain away from me. And he has something that the other one didn't have; love. I know that if this boy says he loves me, straight to my face, I know he is not lying. And I know that he is in this for the long run.

That is what I've been waiting for my whole life; someone who could say that to my face, and not care whose watching. But now that I think about it long and hard, I realize that may not be what I need right now. That person may need to wait for me just a little bit longer. I know what you're thinking right now; why wait? If he is there, embrace it as soon as you're able to! What I believe I need right now is to be single for a period of time, and be happy about it. Because right now I haven't been able to define myself without a guy by my side. I haven't been able to say, "My name is Kalley Matthews, and I'm okay without any kind of boyfriend to protect me. I can protect myself.

Healing process done, right? I don't think so. It's hard to now have feelings for this new guy, who may be able to make everything better, and not do anything about it. Because I know, if I go into another serious relationship, it's going to end with that wound in my heart; bigger than it was the first time.

Writing stories about people being happy is such a great thing to be doing. I love it so much. But these past months I've been a wreck. I've lost ten pounds, My grades slipped, and I just couldn't go back to the way I was. I gave this person everything I had. That is why I've taken such a long break from writing stories. It sounds stupid, but I couldn't write about someone I don't even know, being happier than I've been in these past months. But now that I feel like I'm healed, I'm ready to go back. And I promise, I will be updating as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for the reviews, telling me to keep going. They really gave me the push I needed to keep going. And thank you for reading this vent. It's just something I had to get out into the open. The next update will be as soon as possible. Thank you!


End file.
